Pohon Pembawa Cinta
by synstropezia
Summary: Ada sebuah legenda, yang menceritakan tentang, pohon pembawa cinta, katanya, jika duduk dibawah pohon itu, maka bisa mendapat kebahagiaan dan cinta sejati, apakah itu benar? RnR :D
1. Pohon Pembawa Cinta

Pohon Pembawa Cinta

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini

Summary : Ada sebuah legenda, yang menceritakan tentang, pohon cinta, katanya, jika duduk dipohon itu, maka bisa mendapat kebahagiaan dan cinta sejati, apakah itu benar? RnR :D

A/N : Huaaaa, udah lama ga update cerita SoKai XD. Soalnya sibuk banget, sibuknya ga penting sih, kita mulai aja ceritanya, sebelumnya RnR ya

Sora kecil, sedang duduk di teras rumahnya, ibunya menghampirinya, seperti biasa, ibu Sora ingin menyuruhnya tidur siang. Tetapi, Sora kecil selalu berhasil menghindar, akhirnyapun ibunya membacakan sebuah legenda, yaitu Pohon Cinta.

"Ibu, pohon cinta itu, cerita apa?"  
"Legenda, sayang"  
"Ayo, bu, ceritakan Sora ingin dengar"  
"Baik,baik"

_Ada, seorang pemuda, yang selalu menjelajah kemanapun. Saat, dia pergi ke Twilight Town, pemuda itu menemukan sebuah pohon, pohon itu penuh dengan bunga sakura. Karena, saat itu di Twilight Town, sedang musim semi, pemuda itu duduk dibawah pohon tersebut dan tertidur. Tiba-tiba, ada suara misterius._

_Sebentar, lagi kau akan menemukan pujaan hatimu._

_Pemuda itu cuek saja, dia pikir itu orang iseng. Lalu, dia melihat sesosok bayangan wanita, yang bersembunyi dibelakang pohon, dia menghampirinya dan mendekatinya, mereka mengobrol dan makin akrab, mereka makin sering ketemu, pertemuan ini tidak disengajai, tetapi. Dari hari ke hari mereka bertemu terus dipohon tersebut, sehingga akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dan menikah._

_Warga Twilight Town, merasa kagum, jarang sekali terjadi, cinta dibawah pohon, akhirnya, itupun dikisahkan menjadi sebuah novel, yang berjudul "Cinta dibawah Pohon dan Sebuah Pohon Pembawa Cinta "_

"Apa, ibu percaya pada legenda itu?"  
"Tidak, terlalu sih"  
"Ibu, bagaimana cara datangnya cinta?"  
"Kamu, akan tau setelah kamu besar nak"  
"Begitu yah"  
"Sudah ngantuk belum?"  
"Sudah"  
"Tidur ya"  
"Ya"

Sora kecilpun memejamkan matanya, dia bermimpi tentang legenda tadi, dan berharap bisa seperti pemuda itu, menemukan pujaan hatinya, dan menikah dengan bahagia.

Bersambung….

A/N : Ceritanya, kayaknya biasa aja, kesannya. RnR, kritik pesan, ok?

Sora : eh kalau boleh tau, author sibuk apa?  
Author : maen game, bikin status FB, blogger, chatting  
Sora : bikin status FBpun dibilang sibuk xD


	2. Keberuntungan Sora

Kingdom hearts bukanlah milik saya, keculai cerita yang saya buat ini.

10 tahun kemudian….

Saat, itu umurku 7, sekarang aku berumur 17 tahun. Tidak terasa, aku sudah dewasa, dan aku masih belum memiliki pacar, aku teringat akan legenda yang dulu, pernah ibu ceritakaan. Aku, penasaran, akhirnya aku pergi ke kota Twilight Town, dengan naik kereta api, aku berkeliling, mencari pohon pembawa cinta itu.

Tiba-tiba, aku berpapasan dengan Kairi, aku ingat, katanya dia akan berada di Twilight Town selama liburan. Aku dan Kairi adalah teman baik, terjadilah percakapaan kecil diantara kami.

"Eh, Sora, kamu kok bisa kesini?"  
"Aku, mendengar katanya disini ada pohon pembawa cinta"  
"Ohhh, itu, sini aku antarkan, aku juga mau kesana"  
"Boleh"

Aku dan Kairi, sampai di taman kota, disana sejuk sekali, dan aku melihat pohon pembawa cinta itu. Daunnya penuh dengan bunga sakura, seakan-akan di Twilight musim semi, indah sekali, pikirku, aku mengajak Kairi untuk duduk, dibawah pohon tersebut. Rindang sekali, aku mendekati Kairi, dia sedang membaca sebuah novel. Tiba-tiba dia berbicara denganku.

"Sora, kau suka disini?"  
"Suka sekali, sejuk"  
"Begitu ya…."  
"Kamu, tidak suka disini?"  
"Suka sekali, tetapi…"  
"Apa?"  
"Katanya, pohon ini mau ditebang"  
"Itu bohong kan?"  
"Tidak…"  
"Aku harap tidak ditebang…."  
"Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu, aku ingin memberitaukan padamu satu hal"  
"Apa?"  
"Mungkin, aku akan tinggal disini selama-lamanya"  
"Lho, katanya kamu pas liburan usai mau pulang?"  
"Aku juga ga tau, papa aku membuka usaha baru disini, dan sukses, aku ga mungkin pulang sekarang"  
"Begitu ya"

Kesunyiaan menghampiri kami, aku jadi deg-degaan, setiap kali berbicara dengan Kairi, apakah aku dilanda virus jatuh cinta? Kami terus diam, akhirnya Kairi pulang kerumahnya, aku mengejarnya, dan menggengam tangannya.

"Kairi, tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak pulang, tetapi, kita tetap harus berhubungan"  
"Oke-oke, kita berbalas surat ya"  
"Ya, janji padaku"  
"Ok, janji"

Kami membuat janji, lalu aku pulang ke Destiny Island, naik kereta api. Aku, merasa, saat duduk dipohon itu bersama Kairi, hatiku sangat tenang sekali. Sepertinya, legenda itu ada benarnya juga, waktu itu adalah pertama kali aku jalan berdua bersama Kairi. Tanpa terasa, aku sudah sampai, aku pergi menuju rumah, dan masuk.

Aku melihat ibuku sedang memasak makan malam, aku masuk ke dapur dan berkata pada ibuku.

"Aku pulang"  
"Ya sudah, mandi sana"  
"Ya"

Setelah mandi, aku makan malam bersama ibuku, ayahku sibuk bekerja, dan sebulan sekali baru pulang bahkan terkadang tidak pulang, jika sibuk. Aku, hanya memainkan sumpitkku, yang dipikiranku hanyalah saat aku berjalan duaan sama Kairi. Ibuku, bingung melihatku akhirnya ibuku melihatiku terus.

"Sora, Sora, hey Sora"  
"Mmmmm, apa ibu? Kamu membuatku kaget"  
"Kamu tadi kemana?"  
"Twilight Town"  
"Ohh, kamu bertemu Kairi ya?"  
"Kok ibu tau sih?"  
"Sejak kecil, kamu memperhatikan Kairi, bahkan saat Kairi ke Twilight Town kamu menangisinya beberapa hari, sekarang kamu bertemu dengannya, pasti senang"  
"Ya, aku senang sekali, aku juga sudah mengunjungi pohon pembawa cinta itu bu"  
"Ohhh, eh, besok kita menginap di Twilight Town seminggu, kamu sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan"  
"Baiklah"  
"Habiskan makananya, nanti dingin"  
"Oke"

Kebetulan sekali, aku mendapatkan keberuntungan, akhirnya aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Kairi besok. Selama seminggu, aku harap aku bisa merajut cinta dengannya, karena aku sudah keburu jatuh cinta, dengan Kairi, aku merasa, pohon itu membawakan keberntungan untukku, aku berharap pohon itu tidak ditebang.

Bersambung….


	3. Cinta Bersemi

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali ceriya yang saya buat ini.

Aku, bangun pagi-pagi sekali, rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar, untuk pergi ke Twilight Town, melihat Kairi. Kami, berkemas, dan pergi naik kereta api, 2 jam kemudian, aku dan ibuku sampai di statisun Twilight Town. Aku melirik-lirik, dan melihat wajah Kairi, ternyata dia sudah menungguku. Ibuku, membiarkanku untuk berjalan bersama Kairi.

Kamipun pergi, seperti biasa, dia mengajakku ke pohon pembawa cinta, pohon itu masih utuh, aku berpikir pohon itu tidak akan ditebang. Aku, ingin berbicara pada Kairi, tentang perasaanku, tetapi aku gugup.

Akhirnyapun, aku pulang ke hotel dengan kekecewaan, aku tidak berbicara pada Kairi sepata katapun, lalu aku berpikir, "_Mungkin, aku bisa berbicara tentang perasaanku lewat surat "_ aku pergi ke hotel, dan mencari kertas, tetapi tidak ada, aku pergi ke kantor pos , membeli kertas surat. Tetapi, aku tidak membeli prangko, aku ingin menempelkan surat itu dibawah pohon tersebut.

Aku berlari kerumahku, dan menulis suratku.

_Kairi…  
Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku  
Aku cinta padamu  
Kamu sesuatu yang berharga bagiku  
Tidak bisa terlepas dari ingatanku  
Kamu lebih dari sahabat karibku  
Kamu, bagaikan bunga bermekaran  
Meski aku tak berbicara langsung….  
Tetapi, biarlah  
Aku kurang berani  
Demi kamu, aku akan berani melakukan apapun  
Biarkan langit dan bumi yang menjadi saksi kita  
Biarkan pula Tuhan yang menjadi penentu jodoh kita  
Kairi, terimalah cintaku_

Aku, berlari ke taman, mengambil selotip, dan menempelkannya dibatang pohon. Tetapi, aku kurang tenang, memang seharusnya aku mengirimkannya ke Kairi secara langsung, tetapi, aku ingin kesan yang dibuat agak berbeda. Aku, membuka hpku dan mengirimkan SMS.

_To : Kairi_

_Kairi, besok kamu, pergi ke pohon itu ga?_

_From : Kairi_

_Ya,aku setiap hari kesana kok, memang kenapa Sora?_

Aku langsung berlari ke taman kota, menempelkan suratku, lalu aku pulang kerumahku, aku berharap besok cuacanya cerah, dan Kairi menerima cintaku.

_Jam 8 pagi…._

Aku, melihat jam, dan aku terkejut. Sudah jam 8, jarak hotel ke taman jauh, akhirnya aku mengganti pakaianku. Dan, berlari ke taman kota, disana aku melihat Kairi, sepertinya dia membaca suratku, aku menghentikaan langkahku, saat aku sudah mau sampai.

"Sora…."  
"Ya, Kairi?"

Tiba-tiba dia menciumku, ya ampun, pipiku langsung merah. Aku, mengajaknya duduk dan mengobrol sebentar, berduaan.

"Kenapa, kamu tidak mengirimkan suratnya secara langsung kepadaku?"  
"Karena, aku, ingin membuat kesan yang berbeda"  
"Begitukah?"  
"Yeah.. begitulah, kamu sering ke pohon ini, pohon ini indah, dan bisa membawakan cinta, tetapi untukku pohon ini sebuah misteri, aku tidak tau apa legenda itu benar. Tetapi, pohon ini memang penuh bunga, sehingga memiliki kesan romantic"  
"Sora, menurutku, kamu yang membawakan cinta, aku sudah punya jawabannya"  
"Apa?"  
"Aku menerima cintamu"  
"…."

Aku, hanya bisa diam termangu, dia menerima cintaku. Tiba-tiba,suasana kota berubah, hembusaan angin musim semi, megenai pipiku, ada pelangi dilangit, bunga sakura bertebangan, aku memeluk Kairi, sedikit demi sedikit bunga sakura berjatuhaan, mengenai rambutku.

"Kairi, kamu tau arti bunga sakura?"  
"Tidak"  
"Menurutku, bunga sakura itu artinya cinta, bunganya berwarna pink, bermekaran dengan indah. Cinta itu seperti musim semi, bermekaran dengan indah bagai bunga, kamu seperti angin musim semi, begitu lembut mengenai pipi, cinta tidak akan bersemi tanpa wanita yang dicintainya, asal disiram maka cinta kita bisa bermekaran seperti bunga"  
"Sora, aku mengerti maksudmu"

Kamipun berpelukan, menurutku legenda itu benar, pohon itu membawa cinta, membuatku mengerti arti cinta.

Bersambung,,,zzzzz

A/N : Huaaa, maaf yah kalau arti cintanya ga dimengerti, hehehe, RnR yah :D, kritik & saran XD


	4. Sampai Jumpa

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

A/N : Huaaa, maaf yah, tadinya ceritanya udah tamat, tapi udah ada ide lagi, jadi dilanjutkaan saja. Endingnya juga kurang bagus, dan pohon itu ditebang atau tidak belum ada yang tau, jadi lanjut saja XD

Aku, melihat ke taman kota, ada penebang pohon dan beberapa warga kota Twilight Town, sepertinya mereka sedang ribut. Aku, mendekat dan mendengarkan omongaan mereka.

"Pak, tidak seharusnya pohon ini ditebang"  
"Ya, benar"  
"Memang kalian punya bukti apa, kalau pohon ini seharusnya tidak ditebang?"  
"Tentu saja, pohon ini kan sebuah legenda, dan pohon ini benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permintaan"  
"Begitukah?"  
"Iya"

Aku, melihatnya lebih dekat, dan begitu banyak kerumunan orang, seseorang memegang pundakku. Ternyata, itu Kairi, dia mengejtukaanku. Akhirnya, kami melihat lebih dekat. Awalnya, aku agak sedih, karena pohon itu harus ditebang. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang.

"Eh Squal"  
"Hy, Sora, sedang apa kamu?"  
"Itu, katanya pohon itu mau ditebang"  
"Hmm…. Begitukah?"  
"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya"  
"Oh"  
"Kamu, tidak peduli pada pohon itu?"  
"Pohon itu ada yang menjaganya, kamu akan tau nanti"  
"Penjaganya?, bukannya penjaga taman ini?"  
"Bukan"  
"Ohh, ya sudah aku mau pulang"  
"Baiklah, bye"  
"Bye"

Penjaga pohon itu? Siapa ya? Bukankah penjaga taman ini? Aku pulang ke hotel dan masih memikirkaan perkataan Squal tadi "Pohon itu ada penjaganya ", sesaat aku tertidur, beberapa jam kemudian aku terbangun, dan aku kaget karena hujan deras, aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, lalu aku mengirimkan sms ke Kairi.

_To : Kairi_

_Kairi, ada apa? Kok semuanya berlarian? Apa ada bahaya?_

_From : Kairi_

_Ada, Sora cepat ke taman, pohon itu terlihat aneh_

_To : Kairi_

_Oke2 aku akan segera kesana_

Aku belari ke taman itu, sesaat aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Bunga, pohon itu berguguran, padahal biasanya meski angin sekencang apapun, takkan membuat pohon itu kehilangan bunga. Aku mendekat dan melihat hal itu didepan pohon tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya kecil, dia keluar dari daun pohon tersebut.

"Peri" Kataku  
"Ya, Sora itu peri"  
"Tetapi, mengapa ada peri? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat peri dibalik pohon itu"  
"Aku juga tidak tau Sora…"

Sesaat, kamu semua hening, apakah yang dimaksud penjaga pohon itu seorang peri kecil? Peri pohon? Aku menghampiri peri kecil itu, dan melihatnya lebih dekat, peri itu tampak kecil.

"Kamu penjaga pohon ini?"  
"Ya, memang begitu"  
"Aku baru tau"  
"Mungkin tugas kami disini sudah selesai"  
"Tugas?"  
"Ya. Tugas kami sudah selesai"  
"Tugas apa?"  
"Begitulah, kami ingin membuat orang bahagia, kami akan mengabulkan permintaan mereka jika mereka beridir dibawah pohon ini. Jika tulus dikabulkan jika tidak ya sudah"  
"Begitu ya, jadi kamu yang telah membuatku berjodoh dengan Kairi?"  
"Bukan kami Sora, tetapi Tuhan, kami hanya menjalankan tugas kami sebagai peri cinta Sora…"  
"Lalu, arti kebahagiaan itu apa?"  
"Kebahagiaan itu seperti bunga bermekaran Sora, seperti yang kamu katakan pada Kairi cinta itu bagai bunga sakura. Tetapi, cinta juga bisa seperti angin, pergi entah kemana tanpa kabar, jadi angin kencang tidak boleh menerpa cinta kalian Sora"  
"Aku mengerti"  
"Kami akan pergi untuk menebar kebahagiaan lebih banyak, agar tumbuh banyak bibit"  
"Sampai jumpa"  
"Bye"

Pohon itu lenyap seketika, dan aku mengambil bibit pohon itu sebagai kenangan, yang , mengabulkan doaku, cinta itu bagai bunga bermekaran begitu indah, tetapi cinta bisa menjadi seperti angin kencang, yang akan pergi tanpa kabar…..

Tamat….

A/N : Tamat juga huehehe, maaf yah kalo lama, soalnya sibuk banget sama FB hehehe. Intinya, cinta itu kayak bunga tetapi bisa diterpa oleh angin kencang, sekian dolo. RnR :D, kritik & saran :v


End file.
